The Peasant Princess, A Play in One Act
Treść Narrator: Once in the heart of Alinor there lived a young mer by the name of Virenire. Though she was quite a beauty and admired by many, her family had always been poor. And so she worked as a serving maid. Virenire: Dearest me, how I long to be out of these rags. Narrator: Virenire cleaned diligently and was often praised by her mistress Teryldil, but still she dreamed of a grand life full of wonder. When she heard of a coming ball in the Royal Palace, she knew she had to attend. Virenire: Oh, a royal ball! I just know the prince will be there! But how can I go in such a dress? Narrator: Virenire was determined. She saved and pleaded and begged, and finally was able to afford a beautiful dress. She even convinced her wealthy mistress to bring her along as an attendant. Teryldil: Oh, you've been so diligent for so long. How could I possibly say no? Narrator: But still, Teryldil was a smart mistress, and gave her servant a warning. Teryldil: Now, you may come to this ball, but always remember your place Verenire. No matter how beautiful you are or how well you dress, you shall always be a servant. Narrator: This made Virenire very sad, for she had hoped to catch the eye of a wealthy noble. But still she stayed silent, as a good servant should. The very next night mistress and servant attended the ball. Virenire: What wondrous clothes! What delicious food! Why, if only every day was filled with such elegance, I shall be the happiest mer is Summerset. Narrator: So great was Virenire's beauty, she caught the eye of the young prince. Forgetting all decorum, he went over to her and asked for a dance. And so the prince and the servant girl danced for a good portion of the night. Prince: I've never seen such a beautiful mer. Tell me, who are your parents? Virenire: Oh, dear prince, I feel I must be honest. My parents are poor peasants, and I but a serving girl to a wealthy mistress. Narrator: Gazing upon the beautiful eyes of such an entrancing mer, the good Prince came to a startling realization. Prince: Why, I've been tricked! Here I thought you were a noble mer of good standing, who I might court and one day wed. But you are a mere servant girl. Narrator: And though the words stung her heart, Virenire knew them to be true. For only a noble mer would be able to marry someone such as a prince. So Virenire resolved to find herself a suitable husband within her caste. The prince, of course, married a Kinlady of suitable reputation and never spoke to the servant girl again. And so we should all remember, no matter our looks or possessions, we shall always be beholden to our family's name. Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne) Narrator: Kiedyś w sercu Alinoru mieszkała młoda elfka o imieniu Virenire. Choć była piękna i podziwiana przez wielu, jej rodzina zawsze była biedna, a ona pracowała jako pokojówka. Virenire: A niech mnie, jak bardzo pragnę wyjść z tych łachmanów. Narrator: Virenire sprzątała sumiennie i często była chwalona przez swoją panią, Teryldil, ale wciąż marzyła o wspaniałym życiu pełnym cudów. Kiedy usłyszała o nadchodzącym balu w królewskim pałacu, wiedziała, że musi tam pójść. Virenire: O, królewski bal! Na pewno książę tam będzie! Ale jak mogę pójść w takiej sukience? Narrator: Virenire była zdecydowana. Oszczędzała, prosiła i żebrała, aż wreszcie zebrała środki na piękną suknię. Przekonała nawet swoją zamożną panią, aby przyprowadziła ją jako opiekunka. Teryldil: Och, byłaś sumienna przez tak długi czas. Jak mogłabym ci odmówić? Narrator: Mimo to, Teryldil była mądrą panią i dała swojej służce ostrzeżenie. Teryldil: Możesz teraz iść na ten bal, ale zawsze pamiętaj, gdzie jest twoje miejsce, Virenire. Bez względu na to, jak piękna jesteś albo jak dobrze się ubierasz, zawsze będziesz służącą. Narrator: To bardzo zasmuciło Virenire, ponieważ miała nadzieję przyciągnąć spojrzenie jakiegoś bogatego szlachcica. Jednak zachowała milczenie, jak dobra służąca powinna. Następnej nocy pani i służąca poszły na bal. Virenire: Jakie cudowne ubrania! Co za pyszne jedzenie! Wszak gdyby każdy dzień był przepełniony taką elegancją, byłabym najszczęśliwszym merem w Summerset. Narrator: Piękno Virenire było tak wspaniałe, że zwróciło uwagę młodego księcia. Zapominając o wszelkiej etykiecie, podszedł do niej i poprosił o taniec. I tak książę i służąca tańczyli przez większą część nocy. Książę: Nigdy nie widziałem tak pięknej elfki. Powiedz mi, kim są twoi rodzice? Virenire: Och, drogi książę, czuję, że muszę być szczera. Moi rodzice to biedni chłopi, a ja tylko służę bogatej pani. Narrator: Wpatrując się w piękne oczy tak zachwycającej elfki, książę zdał sobie sprawę z zaskakującej sytuacji. Książę: Ależ zostałem oszukany! Myślałem, że jesteś szlachetną elfką o dobrej pozycji, do której mógłbym się zalecać i którą mógłbym pewnego dnia poślubić. Ale ty jesteś zwykłą służącą. Narrator: I choć te słowa ukłuły jej serce, Virenire wiedziała, że są prawdziwe. Tylko mer ze szlachetnego rodu mógłby poślubić kogoś takiego jak książę. Więc Virenire postanowiła znaleźć sobie odpowiedniego męża ze swojej kasty. Książę oczywiście poślubił kinlady o odpowiedniej reputacji i nigdy więcej nie rozmawiał ze służką. I my wszyscy powinniśmy pamiętać, że bez względu na wygląd i dobytek, zawsze będziemy zależni od swojego nazwiska. Umiejscowienie * Amfiteatr w Rellenthil Kategoria:Online: Książki